


Dressed

by peoriapeoria



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's naked and everything else is drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed

It wasn't something I'd intentionally planned; like most things in my wizardry it had simply started and steamrollered from there. First there was jewelry, the shield bracelet and from one kinetic ring to rings. After the first few times of almost dying in my then best shirt, I'd gotten into a habit of having something nice to wear. The shirts were never the same but I seemed to come back not too much worse.

The eyelashes were when I noticed. Look, I was working on a deadline, I wasn't up for using my Sight, but I needed to know what was going on. To see through a glamor you need glamour, right? They worked, so I figured out my fighting face. It centered me, and was faster than most ritual preparations.

"Priscilla, Queen of the Damned, I presume?"

I hate Marcone. He passed me ammo. Maybe I only hate him on Thursdays.

Yes, I was wearing boots. So what, they went with the duster. Leather. Yes, they had four zippers between the pair. I don't wear hats. That's bad since I'm rather attached to my head, Morgan not withstanding. I took Elaine for inspiration, with her hair chopstick wand. So, yeah I looked like Annie Lennox on a bad and glorious night after Bowie's dressing room blew. This was only abetted by the pixies that winked like self-illuminated sequins, strewn about my person.


End file.
